


Welcome to Hell Hole Beacon Hills

by Crowroth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banshee Lydia Martin, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Uses His Words, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Jackal Jackson, Liam leaves the pack, Multi, Old enemies arise, Season 5B, Senior year, Threesome - F/M/M, True Alpha Scott McCall, WIP, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowroth/pseuds/Crowroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lie there on the forest ground, bleeding out. His vision started to grey out at the edges and his breathing started to stutter.</p><p>He knew it'll always end this way, what with all the supernatural shit that he has to deal with. He just never thought it'd be so soon. </p><p>Or</p><p>Stiles dies and comes back to life something... Different. Oh, and Derek's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't fucking touch the tail

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't betaed, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Comment what you think.

Stiles lie there on the forest ground, bleeding out. His vision started to grey out at the edges and his breathing started to stutter.

He knew it'll always end this way, what with all the supernatural shit that he has to deal with. He just never thought it'd be so soon. 

He had plans. To finish senior year, go to college, get out of the supernatural lifestyle. That all went to shit when Theo came. Stiles knew. He knew. But Mr. “True Alpha” had his head stuck so far up his ass to heed Stiles’ warnings.

Now Stiles lay here in front of the Nematon bleeding out next to Lydia. He looked over at the redheaded banshee and his stomach coiled with dread. Her eyes were empty as she was staring into space. Stiles didn't see her chest moving. She wasn't breathing.

A sob escaped Stiles’ throat. He’s going to die next to the girl he loves the most in this world. How poetic. He scooted over to Lydia’s still body and gripped her cold, clammy hand. 

He stared out into space with her as his vision started to darken. “This is it,” he thought as he was losing consciousness, “I’m finally going to see you again, Mom.”

*

Scott sat up and roared, eyes burning a fierce red. He didn't roar because he just came back to life. He roared because he felt two connections of his pack snap. He roared again when he felt another one snap.

He looked over at Liam, who's eyes started to burn a dark orange. He was now an omega. Liam sat up and hightailed out of the library. Scott looked back to his Mom. He looked wrecked.

Melissa grabbed him by his neck and pressed his face to her shoulder. Sobs racked through his body as he cried into his Mom’s neck. “We have to find their bodies, mom. We can't just leave them,” Scott said. “I know, honey. I know.”

*

Stiles felt empty, but full. Like he was being carried on the wind with a bowling ball in his hands. He felt free, but something was grounding him. Of course he’ll fuck up dying. God, he can't do anything right.

A bright flashing light expelled the grey around him and he saw his Mom standing there with a sad look on her face. This is what he's been waiting for… To be reunited with him Mom.

He tried to move forward, to speak, to show her how much he's missed her. But he couldn't move. Couldn't do anything. He couldn't.

“Shh, honey. It's okay, my little kitty. It’s not your time yet. I'll be here for when it is,” His mom said, voice flowing through his ears like a melody. 

He felt confusion wrap around him. Not his time? What does that even mean? He looked back towards him mother just in time to see a golden tear escape her eye before the light receded and the world turned grey again.

*

Stiles shot up, the tip of his fingers itching and his eyes burning like he's on fire. He looked around and saw that he was in Deaton’s clinic. 

Lydia.

Stiles looked frantically around for the banshee’s body. His eyes passed Scott and… Isaac? To meet hazel eyes staring right back at his honey brown ones. “Lydia?” He asked in a small voice.

A smile broke across her face and a breath of relief flooded through her. She rushed over to him in a flurry of red hair and soon Stiles was being smothered by the banshee. “I thought you were dead! I felt you… I heard your name, Stiles. I tasted it,” Her voice sounded wrecked, which wrecked Stiles.

“Me? Lydia, I saw you! You weren't moving. You weren't breathing! I thought you were gone”, Stiles said, his voice sounding as raw as his throat felt. Relief flooded her eyes as she shook her head. “No, I was listening in. The voices… they were telling me things,” she said, hugging him even harder that before.

Stiles should've known. He should have known! Lydia is too fucking tough to die. Her body started to tremble and he heard chuckles coming from around the room. Huh, he must've said that out loud.

The clinic’s back door opened and a certain dark wolf walked in. “Maybe it'll be best if you keep away from the new wolf, Lydia,” Derek said as he came in. 

New wolf?

Stiles looked around the room at the faces of his friends…And people he thought moved away. Jackson, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Mr. Argent, Jordan, and Derek were staring right back at him. 

He's gonna ask questions about some faces in that room after he kicks Scott’s ass. “You bit me?” Stiles asked, rounding on Scott. “You motherfucker!”

“Stiles, you died! What the fuck did you expect me to do?” Scott said, his eyes burning red. Stiles felt his own burn right back at him. He heard Derek suck in a breath and Chris raise his chin. 

“So what? You called Chris and Isaac to bring them back to the town where Allison died?! And what the fuck is Jackson doing here?” Stiles asked, gesturing to to the Jackal sitting there looking bored. 

“Actually, I was here visiting Lydia and came here at the right time, I guess”, He said with a smirk on his face. Stiles growled and tried to leap at him. Derek caught him.

“And Mr. Argent and I heard about your death and took the fastest flight out,” Isaac said, stuffing his hands in his jacket. Stiles pushed himself out of Derek's arms and rounded on him. “And you? Did you come here to dance around my grave?” He asked, claws coming out.

Derek looked affronted. “What? Of course not! Look, we might've had some rough patches, but I still care!” The omega said, taking a step back.

“I think we might have bigger problems,” Malia said from the corner of the room. “Theo now has his own pack, plus Liam, my Mom is back and tried to kill me, and your eyes are glowing the wrong color.”

“What?” Stiles questioned, looking for a mirror. Jordan pointed to one on the wall. Stiles rushed over and looked at his reflection. Instead of yellow eyes glowing back at him, he found wide cat like pupils with a bright orange iris looking back at him. 

“Oh my god, am I turning into another kanima?” Stiles asked, voice incredulous. Jackson stiffened. Seems like that's still a sore subject. Good.

“No,” Chris scoffed. “You're turning into a cat.” Stiles was mortified. “I’M TURNING INTO A HOUSE CAT?” Stiles shouted. Now it was Derek's turn to scoff. “No, you idiot. He means were-cat. A tigon to exact.”

Stiles shuffled away from Derek. “How do you know all of this?” He asked. Derek sighed and pointed to his nose. Stiles looked towards Scott, who nodded his head along with every other shapeshifter in the building.

“What the fuck,” the boy breathed out through his mouth. “You can't even fucking turn correctly,” Jackson said with a smug look on his face. “Look who’s talking lizard bitch,” Stiles immediately shot back, causing Jackson’s eyes to glow green.

Stiles raised his chin defiantly and started to stalk out of the clinic, but was interrupted when Jackson grabbed him by the tail. Wait… tail?!?!? Stiles yowled, turned around, and sliced Jackson right across the face.

Everyone in the room was surprised at how fast the tigon moved. After everyone snapped out of their fugue state, all hell broke loose with every supernatural in the room trying to pry Stiles off of Jackson.


	2. Did you wanna... Yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I liked short instalments instead of bigger, slower ones.

After Stiles was pulled off of Jackson (it took every were and kitsune in the room) and they were seated in different corners, Stiles walked up to Scott.

Scott quickly looked up and was hit square in the nose. Stiles shook his hand a bit and grabbed Scott's hair and banged his already broken nose on the examination table, breaking it more. 

“What the hell dude?!?” Scott said, holding his nose, which made his voice come out muffled. Stiles heard fine. “I told you! I fucking told you, you idiot,” Stiles started, flailing his arms around. “But do you ever listen to me? Nooooo. Now we're all probably gonna die because of Theo’s chimera pack! I'm pretty sure one of those dudes had wings, Scott. WINGS!” Stiles exclaimed, nose to nose with Scott.

“Chimera pack?” Chris butted in. “Someone please fucking explain to him what a chimera is. I'm going home,” said the Tigon, walking out of the room.

“Not so fast,” Deaton said, entering through the same back door Derek did. Everyone sharply turned their heads at him, surprised. Stiles suppressed a dog joke.

Derek growled at the vet. “Why couldn't I hear your heartbeat,” the Wolf ground out. Stiles perked his ear to the side, certain that he hears Deaton’s heart. He did.

Deaton raised his eyebrows. “Why don't you ask Ms. Martin that?” Said the vet, looking intently at Lydia. Everyone followed suit. The banshee perked up from all the attention. “Me? What do I have to do with this?” Lydia asked.

Deaton sighed. “I understand that you've been in a traumatic experience, but you can drop the glamour,” The Vet said, gesturing around the room. Lydia looked confused, which is a rare look on her face. “Glamour?” She asked, hugging her side.

Now it was Deaton’s turn to look confused. “You mean you don't know about the glamour you're casting?” The druid asked. Lydia quickly shook her head. The vet nodded. “Tell me, Lydia. What were you just thinking?” Deaton asked, taking a step towards Lydia. Stiles let out an instinctive growl. Deaton halted his movement, casting a side glance towards the Tigon.

“Well, Stiles was yelling at Scott about The Chimeras, and I guess I just wanted my friends to be safe,” The banshee said, stealing a glance at Stiles. Deaton raised his hands and gestured around the room. It all clicked in Lydia’s head.

“I wanted my friends to be safe, so I subconsciously created a glamour that blocked us off from the outside world,” Lydia said, nodding her head. Deaton smiled in agreement. “It didn't work on me,” Stiles said, raising his hand. “Me neither,” Jordan said from the back.

Deaton let out a short chuckle. “Well, fae magic doesn't work on other fae,” the druid said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Fae?!?” The Banshee, Tigon, and Hellhound screeched in union. Deaton shot the three an exasperated look.

“Lydia, I had thought that with the title “banshee”, you also knew “fae”. Same with you Jordan,” Deaton said, making Lydia feel stupid for the first time in her life. Jordan just felt all the more confused. 

“But what about me? Scott bit me and brought me back to life as a were,” Stiles said. Deaton shook his head. “A werewolf bite can't bring a person back to life, Stiles. It can change a person, kill a person, or awaken something already inside of a person,” Deaton said, pushing past Scott to the examination table.

“But…” Stiles started, but was cut off by Deaton. “You're a born, werecat, Stiles. You get it from your mother. I've never met her in person, but a good druid always knows what supernatural lives in his town,” Deaton started, staring intently at Stiles.

“When a person dies, their Spirits cling to the body until they get a proper rest. When Scott bit you, be awoken the werecat inside of you and your spirit returned to your body, using up one of your nine lives,” The vet explained.

“I have nine lives?!?” Stiles exclaimed. “Well eight now.” Isaac laughed. He was hissed at. “Now everyone please retire home. I need to clean up me clinic and go home myself,” The druid said, making shooing motions. “But I have more questions,” Stiles whined. Deaton nodded his head. “You, Lydia and Jordan can come back tomorrow and I'll answer any questions you have,” the vet said.

“Wait,” Derek said as everyone started piling out of the room. Everyone froze and looked at him. “Uh… I still own my loft here in town… incase everyone wants to meet up? Say noon?” Everyone grumbled their agreements and started making their way home.

*

When Stiles got home, he heard his Dad’s heartbeat in the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw his dad scrolling through his phone with a scrunched up brow. Stiles cleared his throat and his Dad shot up.

John took one look at his son’s tail and sighed. He powered down the screen of his phone with an audible ‘click’ and got up. Stiles watched as his Dad collected his things and walked past him and up the stairs.

Stiles felt a pang in his heart and tried to rush after his Dad. “Dad, I-- no…” Stiles tried to say, but was cut off by his Dad’s hand coming up, back still turned towards his son.

“Not now, Stiles,” John said, voice full of tears. Stiles watched as his Dad climbed the stairs up to his bedroom. Stiles felt his heart crack and eyes fill to the brim with tears. He let out a little instinctive ‘mewl’ and trudged the stairs to his own room.

When he entered, he found a certain wolf on his bed. Stiles froze in the doorway with wide eyes. “Hey,” Derek said awkwardly. Stiles still stared. “I can… leave? I just thought that maybe… nevermind,” Derek said, walking over to the window and throwing it open.

It finally caught up to Stiles what was happening and he ran over to Derek, getting there in less than a second, throwing the window down. “No! I mean… yeah, no. You can stay… if you want,” Stiles said, wringing his hands together. 

“Cool,” Derek said, edging away from the window. Stiles started staring blankly at Derek again. “Oh! Um, sorry. I'm being a horrible host! Would you like something to drink?” Stiles asked, gesturing to the stairs. “Stiles,” Derek started, “It’s me. I just thought that maybe I can help you through this transition before I leave again,” the Wolf said, looking around the room.

“Yeah, thank you,” Stiles said, dropping his arms, “That's really appreciated.” Derek just nodded. “So, I was just about to get ready for bed…” Stiles said, gesturing to the bathroom. “Oh! Yeah, don't let me stop you,” Derek said, perking up.

Stiles nodded and went into the bathroom. 10 minutes later, he comes out to find Derek going through his collection of books. Stiles went over and threw the blanket back on his bed. He laid down and watched Derek awkwardly stand there and watch him.

Stiles sighed and scooted over, gesturing to the space beside him. Derek was over there in a second and pulled the blanket over them both. They lay there for awhile, shoulders touching, but nothing else. “Thank you,” Stiles said, wrapping his tail around Derek's leg. He started drifting off to sleep, but before he was enveloped in darkness, he caught Derek's little “Anytime”.


End file.
